


Days on End

by robocryptid



Series: Tumblr/Twitter Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Learning To Communicate, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: McCree is a morning person; Hanzo is not. They work out their differences.





	Days on End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 76 kisses meme I'm doing over on Tumblr. This one was requested by [severeni](https://severeni.tumblr.com) and two anons. As they sometimes do, this one got a little long so it's getting posted on its own.
> 
> Original Prompt: 67. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More
> 
> Also featured: my weird head canon that Brigitte owns and keeps a vast collection of weird cat mugs at the Watchpoint.

Jesse’d always been an early riser. He’d slept fitfully as a kid, did the rest of his growing under a handful of military trained hardasses who rose with the dawn, and made a routine of sleeping light while on his own. Now Hanzo threatened to ruin nearly forty years of habit.

Whether he’d always been this way or simply trusted his company, any night they spent together, Hanzo was either restless with nightmares or he slept like the dead. He was slow to drag from bed in the morning either way, although Jesse was starting to learn a few tricks to make it easier.

Jesse woke this time with Hanzo at his back, sharp knees wedged up tight behind Jesse’s and a thick arm slung across his waist. Hanzo’s face was mashed hard against the back of Jesse’s neck, hot breath washing over his bare shoulder. It couldn’t have been comfortable, but it was a little funny to think about: Hanzo Shimada, deadly assassin and desperately clingy snuggler.

Jesse wormed his way free, and he watched with a grin as Hanzo burrowed into the warm space he left behind. When it seemed certain that Hanzo wasn’t getting up any time soon, Jesse gave up on it and headed for the shower.

Hygiene attended to, he peeked in on Hanzo again. Nothing but his hair poked out of a nest of blankets now. Jesse tried giving the lump a nudge with his foot, but Hanzo didn’t move at all. Jesse might have imagined the sleepy grumble of protest.

He didn’t have it in him to pester him further. Instead he pulled on an undershirt and his sweats and wandered off in search of coffee. Jesse didn’t have a wild amount of evidence to go by yet, but Hanzo so far seemed much more amenable when there was caffeine on offer.

This early, the base was quiet enough he could hear the vague hum of air cycling through the watchpoint. On good mornings, he might find Ana had already made coffee. On bad mornings, Jack or Reinhardt would beat him to it and brew it weak. This one was somewhere in the middle; he was first to the kitchen and had to make it himself.

He took his time about it, figuring Hanzo wouldn’t mind the few extra minutes. Besides, Jesse enjoyed the quiet before everyone started to rally. It gave him time to think about the day ahead, plan it out like nobody ever seemed to expect out of him.

Coffee in hand, he got back to the room to find Hanzo sitting up in bed, looking like he was still half asleep. He had to have at least gotten up before this though; he was in more clothes than he’d gone to sleep in. He’d put on one of Jesse’s discarded shirts, even if he hadn’t bothered to button it, and his hair was mostly tamed, although a piece of it still clung to one pillow-wrinkled cheek.

“You’re awake!” Jesse announced, entirely unnecessarily and entirely too brightly.

“For certain values of ‘awake’, yes.” Hanzo didn’t sound half as enthusiastic as Jesse felt, which Jesse probably should have expected. He perked up when he noticed Jesse double-fisting the coffee though. “Is one of those for me?”

“Sure is. You want the weird cat mug or the other weird cat mug?”

Hanzo let out a quiet laugh, then he pointed. “The one that does not feature their assholes.”

“Drink up, we got big plans today!”

Hanzo groaned but dutifully took a single sip before he set the mug down on the bedside table. “What are the chances your big plans include going back to bed?” he asked, a tiny smile peeking out at the corners of his mouth.

Jesse was gonna answer  _zero_ , but Hanzo glanced back up at him, eyes hot, and his mouth curved slowly into a full-fledged smirk. “I could be persuaded,” Jesse said instead.

Hanzo smiled a little wider now that he had Jesse distracted, and he carefully pulled Jesse’s coffee from his hand to set it on the table, two mugs side by side. Jesse took the chance to get a little closer, and when Hanzo turned back, he got a hand on Jesse’s chest, let it slide up toward his shoulder, fingers splaying light along the side of his neck. “You’re certain? I wouldn’t want to put you off important plans,” Hanzo said, looking far too pleased with himself.

Jesse dropped to his knees on the bed and leaned in toward him. “That is exactly what you want, you liar,” he said with a laugh, and then he kissed him.

It was playful at first, their mouths meeting while they both still smiled, Hanzo pulling and Jesse bearing down until he had Hanzo on his back on the sheets. The kiss grew slower, open-mouthed and indulgent and lazy as if they had all the time in the world. Hanzo tasted like the funny mix of coffee and toothpaste, and Jesse thought, not for the first time, that he could do this for days on end if he were able. Maybe Hanzo was onto something with his refusal to leave the bed.

Warmth built slowly in Jesse’s gut, but it was a soft, easy burn, readily banked for now in favor of the pure sensory delight of Hanzo’s fingers in his hair, Hanzo’s hand sliding from Jesse’s waist up his back, the tangle of their legs together, the feel of Hanzo’s body solid and steady beneath his. Hanzo slipped his hand under Jesse’s shirt, the fingers on Jesse’s spine leaving little tingling trails in their wake.

Hanzo broke the kiss then, and Jesse’s eyes fluttered open. “I’m sorry,” Hanzo said quietly, his lips twitching mischievously again, “Are you  _sure_ you—”

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Jesse said, then kissed him again, firmer this time.

Hanzo turned his face away again. “I know you had things to do this morning,” Hanzo insisted.

“Quit bein’ an ass,” Jesse laughed out. “You already got what you wanted.” The next kiss was even more insistent, mostly to try to stop Hanzo from laughing and get him to focus back on kissing.

Hanzo thankfully complied, hooked a calf behind one of Jesse’s knees to keep him close, and kissed Jesse like Hanzo could do this for days on end too. Jesse thought, absolutely for the first time and with a disorienting blend of giddiness and sheer, gut-wrenching terror, that maybe he could do this for the rest of his life.

Hanzo didn’t give him any chance to process that particular thought. His hand under Jesse’s t-shirt grew more urgent, pushing until Jesse sat up and tugged it the rest of the way over his head. It got caught, briefly, on the elbow of his prosthetic, and Hanzo laughed again and helped him the rest of the way out of it, took the opportunity to push himself upright and start shrugging awkwardly out of Jesse’s button-down.

“Stop,” Jesse said. Hanzo only blinked at him, confused. “Leave it on.” He could feel his face get hot, but he refused to get shy about it, even if he wasn’t gonna say everything he was thinking. “I like you like that,” he said, pushing Hanzo back down onto the sheets. Hanzo kissed him again, but Jesse couldn’t stop running his mouth this time. He couldn’t stop his hand from moving either, mapping out the planes and ridges of Hanzo’s chest and belly. “I like seein’ you in my clothes. I like you in my room.”

“In your bed,” Hanzo said with a laugh, though it sounded a little forced, his eyes a little guarded.

Jesse didn’t know if it was a warning or not, but he ran roughshod right over it anyway. “Yeah, that. And my shower,” he added on, gave Hanzo a wink that made him laugh a little brighter than before. “I like wakin’ up next to you.” Jesse swallowed, and he watched Hanzo do the same, felt him go entirely still beneath him. “I wanna do it every day.” His voice was quieter now, and hoarser too, but Hanzo’s guard was back down, his face soft and bordering on awed.

Hanzo gave him a slow, careful smile. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“Seemed rude to ask you if I could move into your room, but I’m not picky about it.”

“I’m just across the hall,” Hanzo said with another laugh.

“That’s too far,” Jesse told him. He’d meant it as a joke, but it came out a little _off_ , too earnest by half. Jesse wondered if this would’ve been easier in the darkness, where he wouldn’t have such a clear view of Hanzo, handsome and smiling and making Jesse as nervous as if he’d had eight cups of coffee instead of half of one.

“I’d like that,” Hanzo said, just as earnest. “Moving in,” he added, as if Jesse needed the clarification. “I like  _you_ ,” he added, hushed but smiling, and Jesse couldn’t help but kiss him again. This time was quicker though, chaster, because Hanzo smiled too wide and pushed insistently at the waistband of Jesse’s sweats. “But unlike you, I prefer you entirely naked.”

“Anything you want, darlin’,” Jesse said, and if this one too sounded more serious than he’d meant, at least it wasn’t nerve-wracking this time. He pulled away just enough to shove the rest of his clothing off, then he dove back in, back to Hanzo’s warm mouth and cool, calloused hands.

The kisses were still slow and lazy, but they grew gradually messier. The quiet heat that had sat patiently in Jesse’s belly slowly unfurled to something hotter and more demanding of his attention, but he only rolled his hips slowly against Hanzo’s, felt his cock harden fully against the crease of Hanzo’s hip, riding from the cotton band of his underwear to the muscles low on his stomach.

Hanzo met him the same way, all indulgence and no urgency, again like they had all the time in the world. Jesse’s lips tingled from kissing him, and he never wanted to stop, but Hanzo finally broke away, breath coming sharper now, and mouthed his way from under Jesse’s jaw to his neck, lips and tongue as lazy there as they had been while kissing him.

Jesse let out a shaky breath, felt his eyes threatening to close on their own, but first he had to glance down, watch the glide of his own cock, slicker now, over Hanzo’s abs. He fumbled for the band of Hanzo’s underwear, peeled it slowly down and hooked it under Hanzo’s balls. Hanzo dug his teeth lightly into Jesse’s earlobe, and Jesse finally let his eyes close, let himself get lost in the feeling of both their cocks sliding together, trapped between their stomachs and increasingly slippery with precome and sweat.

He felt Hanzo start to reach between them, and Jesse caught him by the hand. “Just like this,” he managed to say, and Hanzo laughed low and quiet in his ear.

“Anything you want,” Hanzo answered, and Jesse shuddered, whether at the words or the sound of his voice or the swelling feeling inside him, he didn’t know. Hanzo curled their fingers together and Jesse pressed his hand back down to the bed, clutched it tight as they moved together, mouths meeting only in short, sporadic catches now.

It lost its leisurely pace eventually, and the slow rolls of their hips became sharper and more urgent rocking. Jesse lost the ability to focus on kissing Hanzo at all, instead pressed his forehead to Hanzo’s and breathed the same warm, humid air, his free hand grasping at Hanzo’s side, over ribs and hip and thigh for any kind of purchase, until it finally all boiled over and he came, in the same slow, drawn-out style as the buildup.

Hanzo’s hips still moved and Jesse fumbled between them, hand slipping through the mess to wrap shakily around his cock. It didn’t seem to matter that Jesse’d lost all coordination; Hanzo came fast enough just from Jesse’s sloppy pulls.

Hanzo kissed him again before Jesse could even breathe properly, languid and clumsy and perfect in a way that made Jesse’s head spin.

When they were both fully recovered and cleaned up, Hanzo did actually sit up again, didn’t go right back to sleep the way Jesse’d half expected. Instead he sipped at the coffee Jesse’d brought him, room temperature as it was by now, and he eyed Jesse thoughtfully.

“You gonna get out of bed so we can get these errands run?” Jesse asked.

“Eventually,” Hanzo said with a smirk. “Is there some reason I have to go with you?”

Jesse huffed a little. “Well, it was gonna be a surprise, but if you’re gonna be stubborn about gettin’ up…” He couldn’t quite keep the teasing out of his tone.

Hanzo laughed. “It was only a question, but now I’m curious.”

“Got us lunch reservations at that fancy-ass restaurant you wanted to try,” he said, aiming for casual again and uncertain why he did. Hanzo’d already agreed to switch rooms now, so it felt funny trying to play things so close to the vest, like a habit he couldn’t quite break. “I know we got sims to run all night, but I thought you might like a  _real_ date for once.” 

“Oh,” was all Hanzo said for a moment. “That was... considerate of you.” It was stiff, almost formal. Maybe Hanzo had some habits to break too.

“Considerate?” Jesse asked with a smirk, unable to stop himself from pushing.

“Sweet,” Hanzo corrected, sounded oddly determined. “I’ll get dressed,” he said decisively. He went back to smiling, and Jesse caught himself smiling back, a bold, bright thing that felt like it might not ever come off.


End file.
